Tears Like Rain
by kallou
Summary: Help im alone and lost but i dont want to be found not even the new kid could help me. gaarasaku and my sum suxs i know


**I do not own him...... please review that all i ask for**

**it a bit confusing and my beta wasn't able to make it so next time it will ba a better chap**

"UGH! What the hell! I am so sick of fanfics there not new to read theres aways the same crappy plot line and some crappy hero that lives or die. Ugh! I need something new. Oh but wait if I want that then I would have to write my own storys. Witch in turn gets use in some other story with the same plot but different people."

How my life suck. There wasn't anything to do now days that hadn't been done. I would always wake up get ready for school then head down to greet mom or dad and then leave after I ate something. Only to walk up to hell and sit in there climbing stares and having the same old crap they feed us from middle school. Then walk back home after saying my good byes to my classmates or friends. When I get home I change then I watch t.v. and do take a shower only to get my homework done and eat dinner in the front room with my family. When I'm done I go to my computer and read fanfiction until I have to go to sleep.

Doesn't my life seem so cool? Yeah that a load of bullshit. Everyone always have to have a time in their life that something happen that others would think it cool. But not me oh wait yeah it gonna happen sometime just not soon but close. Cause even I know as you're reading my journals it will soon open you up to another world lets start from the middle instead of the beginning. I was looking around on FanFic.net when I found this story. Oh yeah it gets better. It about this girl who hates the world and all. You know the dark gloomy goth type? Yeah well when I close out of it I went to bed after I wrote the author off telling them to get a life and then I put down their plot line well guess what. This was their summary. 'Help. I'm so alone and I don't want to be found. No one could ever understand me not even the new kid.' Yeah that new. Well when I woke up I got a P.M. from them.

It was the author. Who reply back. 'You shouldn't predict things that haven't happen yet. It can bite you back.' So like any normal person would do I reply back telling them off. And to come up with better bullshit. That when I got another it was like they were waiting for me to reply. And they said, 'I never trust anyone that is why I post this story up on here. If you read you won't be disappointed. Trust me.' So guess what yep you know it I reply back and started reading it. Now I just wish I never set my eyes on that story. What I read was something that made hell look like heaven.

So lets go back to the beginning. So before I left to go home after another day of school I was in the girls bathroon. Pulling out the wad of gum in my pink hair. You think that after you hit high school you would act more like an adult well they don't theres only a hand few that do and yeah hate to say it but I'm one of them. Now let me tell you something about my self.

I was born with light pink hair but it got darker and now I have this rat nest of a hair. And emarl green eyes. I'm normal for my height five four and about one twenty in weight. So yeah normal not supper hot or ugly. I was a b-cup. I was middle class. And I wasn't the type to go out shopping and then spend all my money on cloths. I was the type to go to a cheap place to buy them then save what I needed just in case I well needed it. And like most story I'm about to move and find some guy then fall for him even when I try not to and then their be some other hot guy who would want me for rejecting him.

Yep that how it was gonna be. I wasn't dumb nor smart but I had a good memory and I could study and pass. So I think that enough about me. But yeah now that I finally got the gum wad out of my hair, I can walk home and then pack up. I just hope I can get back to my computer and read more fanfic, I was always on there looking for new things to read not the same plot and story line. So now I'm walking and looking around there are people walking and driving. It was nice it was sunny and a few clouds with hardly any breeze. It was right after summer and about to be autumn. A great time to move don't cha think? So here I was after walking a few blocks I end up at my house. It was the only house I ever live in but now we were going to live in a new one.

Opening the door I walk in and set my bag down in side a box that my mom was packing. She grin at me saying, "well go to your room and get your computer pack up or else were leaving it." I sighed and walk to my room down the hall hearing her mumble about wasting money on my computer. They paid for it and they didn't like the fact that I was on it more then going out and talking to my real friends, who really I couldn't care less cause they were only there to get my work and copy it so it would be less stressful when we move and I would be somewhere where I can just ignore others and wont have to be told about going to my friends house. After all I didn't want to wasted time talking to people who I would just be useless later. High school love never last and friendship the same way.

Sitting down I started up my computer. Waiting for it to complete it loading, then I went to the Internet going to my mail box to find new updates on story I dump because they were starting to seem alike. There were no replies back to the reviews I left. They'll probably mad that I flame them. I laugh why did people get so mad over the truth. It was better to get flames, cause then you knew what you had to fix and their always fun to read, even if they did hurt. And yeah I never made a story want to know why? It because all the flames I sent out well be sent right back to me. Plus I suck at storys. So like normal I went to the update page. One caught my attion. "Uh tears like rain, rain like my pain. Wow they mustn't been that smart to come up with that title." I read the summary. 'Help. I'm so alone and I don't want to be found. No one could ever understand me not even the new kid.'

"Oh you got to be kidding. How did they get so many views with a title like that. Unlike most website this had reviews and views. The view show how many people had read a chapter and reviews were well reviewing a chapter. But this was strange they had no reviews. Only views. I smile might as well be the first.

_'To whom it is that is the author. Find a life cause this story just gonna be like the new kid moves to town and when they get interest in the main kid then they will find out about their seacerts and would try to help them. Then when all seem good something happens that splits them. Then when all seem lost they are able to get back together. The end. So do us a favor and find something new cause it all the same crap.'_

I hit send and got up turning off my computer I would pack it up tomorrow before we leave. I climb into bed turning of my lamp and laying on my back. I felt my eye lids drop then soon I was out like a light. The next morning I woke up and got ready but instead of school I was gonna be on my computer for the next few hours. I started up my computer letting load before checking my inbox. My pink brow lift up when I found a reply back.

_'You shouldn't predict things that haven't happen yet. It can bite you back.'_ Pfft you got to be kidding me. I reply back _'What the fuck is wrong with you. Telling me shit like that go think up better bullshit to tell people.' _That when I got another it was like they were waiting for me to reply. And they said,_ 'I never trust anyone that is why I post this story up on here. If you read you won't be disappointed. Trust me.'_

"You got to be kidding me." Then I reply, '_Find I will but don't count on me giving you anymore reviews.'_

I went back to the update page and found the story.

_I skip school today. My body hurts so much. The gashes on my back won't stop stinging. I could feel the dry blood flaking, the skin pealing off more and grabbing ahold of my black hoodie. I couldn't go to the hospital I was broke and they would put me into custody if they found out about my family seacets. It was noon my silver like eyes close as I laid under the tree in the woods that lay behind my house. I was able to get out of there. The one place a fear more then anything. _

_My eyes snap open when I heard the crunching of the leaves. Shit I was hoping they wouldn't come looking for me so soon. I rolled over on to my stomach and push up grunting at the pain going through my body. This was bad if they find me they're gonna put me back in to that room. I needed to get free form this hell but when ever I do they keep finding me. I got up and ran when really it was a fast walk with some limping. I could hear them getting closer to me I needed to hide but it would be no use. It was like they had a tracking devices. _

_I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, why was it when you needed to listen for people this always happen. I knew I wouldn't get to far, and I was correct. I felt something hit me in my side and rolled over on me. It was one of them the third oldest. He yank my wrist behind my back I could feel one of my shoulders about to pop out of place. The pain was ban enough now more. I wanted nothing more then to died in a cold slow death of a snowing morning where all is white and pure as the wings of angles and their tears. I wanted to see those same tears cry for me. My life was meaningless and nothing would ever fill it. Always the same thing every day. _

_If I had known that being born was gonna lead me to this this personal hell I would've already done away myself in my unloving mothers womb. No one could feel how torn apart I am from the inside out. One who bleeds crimson tears of regret for every day that I am alive.I wish I would just stop breathing and leave this painful hating world to rot in it own blood and cruelness. And that all that walks it surface would feel the agony of my life my being my pain and sorrow. No one would care if one person dies to them I'm not even a person. I'm am a creature of the night one that will always be chain and shackle to it shadows cage in the darkness that I call home. My eyes once young now ageing with years of walking this earth. I am something that anyone would scream at one they would run from a monster that they would want to kill. I am the moon follower I as far as I know am the last one of my pack. My pack I once remember they all were like my children, they were born by me and my curse. Now all that I have are the ones who are my family that i was born with. And if it wasn't for their wrenched ways, my pack would be with me as I thought._

_I felt the others hateful eyes on me, they only kept me alive for their amusement. I was only here for them to hunt. I hated how we are classified as the same spices. My life was feel with despair, I felt their claws rake against me. My screams were bitten back. I remember that they hated not having me scream. My body was being rip open and healing at the same time, no one could feel what I am. Are traits so different yet the same. How we live and hunt and die we are all separate but one. _

_My eyes widen when I felt a claw hand stab me then yank a rib open. I couldn't hold it as my scream came clawing out of my throat and in to their ears as they began their merciless tutor upon my body. How they stand around me like some freak show. My body bloody to the point where it hurts to bleed and it bleeds because it hurts. My mind in a raging fit to get up and move, to get up and run again or to stay here until I'm fully heal just to have this happen all over again. I hear their murmurers and their whispers. I hate how the moon is so bright. And the earth so cold. My eyes closing against their will as I felt one of them kick my arm, compare to the rest of my body it felt like a little prick._

Well that was a strange chapter, I couldn't really think of any words to put it as. It wasn't bad but it wasn't the best. but still I wanted to read another chapter to see what happen to her. But before I could I heard my mom yell to me to pack up and lets go. So I guess this is it untill we reach our new home. So until then my dear computer I will miss you and the internet.


End file.
